


Day 7

by Mistakenforapissgod (Mistakenforademigod)



Series: Omovember 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, Wetting in Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforapissgod
Summary: Hinata is desperate on the way back to Tsukishima's house and he notices...Sequel to Day 1
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Omovember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the fic I wrote for Day 1, but you don't really need to have read that one. But Idk why you wouldn't want to if you're here for the piss yanno?
> 
> This one is a day late. My work schedule this week was a bit crazy but I'm hoping to catch up this weekend since I'll have time.
> 
> I have a couple more I'll probably write for this particular series, so keep a lookout for that.
> 
> One week down! Three more to go!
> 
> The prompt was Desperate While Walking

It was a lovely fall evening and Tsukishima and Hinata were walking home together. The sun had already gone down as practice had run late because tomorrow was a day off school. Hinata was looking forward to spending the night at his boyfriend's house because that meant sex. And sex with Tsukishima was always good, even when they tried new stuff. Like the time Tsukki had convinced him to wet his pants on the bus. He'd promised him the best blow job of his life in return and he'd really delivered on that.

And that incident was heavy on his mind tonight, mostly because he really needed to pee right now. They'd locked up all the bathrooms before he had a chance to go and the walk to Tsukki's wasn't that long but his need was quite urgent. But he wasn't going to bring it up. The fact he was even thinking about it was way too embarrassing. 

The need was bad enough though, that when they stopped at a crosswalk he had to let go of his bike with one hand and grab at himself while he did a little squirm. He knew that would make it obvious, but no one was around except them and standing still was just making his need worse. 

He wasn't sure if he wanted Tsukishima to notice or not, but he did. 

He looked at him with a smug smirk and said, "Feeling desperate already, huh? You know, if you can't make it, I won't mind if you wet yourself."

"I can make it!" he replied stubbornly as they started walking again. He wasn't gonna give this smug bastard the satisfaction of knowing he kind of wanted to.

"But holding it in really isn't good for you. You might get cancer.” Now he was just being dramatic.

“Shut up! I won’t get cancer! I’m fine,” Hinata huffed.

“I don’t know why you’re being so stubborn, you’ve done it before and at least no one is around this time.” Tsukishima was being a real bastard tonight but Hinata wasn’t about to give his boyfriend a free show. If he wanted this, he’d have to work for it.

“I told you to never mention that again! And just because we’re alone now doesn’t mean we won’t pass by anyone else the rest of the way,” he reasoned.

“You’re wearing black and it’s dark.”

“No way! I already told you, I’ll be fine.” He said that, but he actually wasn’t totally sure he would be. Already he could feel his underwear was a bit damp.

“Oh I see. If you wanted another special blow job, you could just ask,” Tsukishima smirked.

“I don’t!”

“You do.”

Hinata stopped walking and got quiet. This is what he’d been holding out for. And honestly, if he didn’t take the deal now and ended up peeing himself anyway then he’d lose twice. So even though he’s rather die than admit anything, he had to bite the bullet.

“Two special blowjobs. One now and one later,” he said after a moment, laying out his terms.

“Fine. But I get to choose when later is," Tsukki countered.

"Fine. You big perv."

The deal was set but Hinata kept walking. How was he even supposed to do something like this, purposefully peeing in his pants? But then Tsukki grabbed the seat of his bike, holding it still so he'd stop walking. He crowded in close, engulfing Hinata's smaller frame. His other arm wrapped around the front of his body and cupped his dick through his shorts. 

"Well? You really have to go, don't you?" Tsukishima husked right into his ear.

Hinata looked around one more time to make sure they really were alone on this backstreet. He was trying to relax but the thought of doing something so naughty was giving him such a thrill, sending tingles all through his lower half and making his legs feel a bit weak. He took one hand off his bike, using it to grip Tsukki's arm and he spread his legs just a bit.

Just like last time, the feeling of warmth was startling. He let out just a little, and panicked, relaxed again, and let out a little more. He managed to push out just enough to wet the front of his shorts and start to drip between his thighs, Tsukishima moving closer, his breath a bit heavier, when an old woman turned the corner onto their street.

Hinata startled and pushed Tsukki away, walking again with determination, trying his best to look normal. Tsukishima followed after him silently, only stopping him again when the woman turned out of sight. 

"We almost got caught. I can't do this here," he said quietly. 

"But that's part of the fun. You still have to go, don't you? Look, she's gone now," Tsukishima was trying to be reassuring but Hinata knew he was talking with his dick.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one peeing his pants," Hinata countered.

"Don't you want those blowjobs, Hina-chan~~," he purred, knowing Hinata's weakness. Tsukki cupped his dick again and stroked it ever so gently. "Come on…"

Hinata looked around again and seeing that they were in fact alone once more, he sighed and relaxed his bladder muscles, the stream coming a bit easier the second time, even if the tingles in his tummy were that much more intense for having almost been caught.

The wetness spread and began to trickle down his thighs to his calves and he'd be lying if he said he hated the feeling. It was such a dirty thing to do and the adrenaline that came from wetting himself in public was intoxicating. The fact he could feel Tsukki's boner pressed to his hip was oddly reassuring as well. 

Hinata peed with all the force he could muster, wanting to make sure he finished as quickly as possible in case someone else came. Finally, he was totally empty. Tsukishima pressed his dick into Hinata's side just once before removing his body and his wet hand, which he wiped on a dry part of Hinata's soiled shorts, before casually walking away like nothing happened. Like he didn't have an erection, like Hinata hadn't just soaked his shorts for his pleasure. 

At first the feeling was warm and naughty and good but the stain quickly grew cold and uncomfortable on the walk back through the cool night. But Tsukki's house was indeed very close by. So close, Hinata couldn't help feeling like he'd been tricked into thinking it was farther. But Tsukki's mouth was warm enough to make him forget all about his cold walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as always, send me your thoughts and requests.
> 
> mistakenforademigod on all social


End file.
